Sweeney Todd Prologue
by Kirahmarie
Summary: Just writing it as a book!
1. Prologue

**Sweeney Todd- Prologue**

I lay on my bed in the boat, in a deep slumber. Suddenly, I heard screaming. My door burst open. "Mr. Todd! Mr. Todd! We're here!" Anthony yelled. I got up fast. We were there. In London. After fifteen years of my suffering in prison, we were finally here._Here, In London._ I thought to myself. This was surreal. _It's 1785, and I am finally here._ We got off the ship, me and Anthony, my shipmate, were on the streets of London. We both carried bags with us. I looked around, frightened. "Are you alright, Mr. Todd?" Anthony asked. "Yes, Anthony. This place has too many memories. They started out good, then got worse." I replied.

"Care to explain?" said Anthony. "I suppose the face of a barber, the face of a prisoner, a dog, is not particularly memorable. It started in 1770, more like ended, in my case. I was a happy man, with a beautiful wife, a beautiful baby daughter, and a great job. I was a barber. All of that was taken away from me. By Roderick Turpin. A Judge. He sentenced me to a false charge, sent me to prison for 15 years. It was hell, prison was." I explained. "Sir, do you know where your wife and daughter are?" Anthony asked. "No, I do not. I doubt if anyone would know." I replied. "Will I see you around here, in London?" Anthony asked. "If you want to find me, look for me on Fleet Street. I might have a barber shop, but who really knows. Depends on who I find." I said, hopeless. "Well, goodbye Mr. Todd." Anthony replied. "Goodbye, Anthony."

I walked about a mile to get to Fleet Street. The whole walk, I made up what could have happened to Lucy. She might be living in our old home, with Johanna, who would now be a young woman. She might have fallen in love with Judge Turpin, and be living with him and Johanna. I guess I'll find out when I find someone, if anyone knows. I came upon our old home. Near the roof, it said "Mrs. Lovett's Meat pies". Well, that was odd. I walked inside, to find a woman with curly red hair out of her face, making pies. She was cutting dough of some kind. "A customer!" She nearly yelled. She walked fast towards me and sat me down. She brought me a meat pie and a drink. I tried the meat pie, it was revolting. The drink tasted sour. "Are you Mrs. Lovett?" I asked. "Yes, Nellie Lovett, the meat pie maker." She replied. "Do you know Lucy Barker? Or Johanna Barker?" I asked. "Yes, I do. Who are you, sir?" She replied. "I'm Benjamin Barker. Lucy's husband, and Johanna's father. I have changed my name to Sweeney Todd. I've been in prison for fifteen years, can you tell me what has happened to them? Where are they? Where is my wife?" I asked. There was so many questions asked, and so many to be answered in return.

"Oh, this is a long story..." Nellie sighed.


	2. Chapter 1

** Sweeney Todd- Chapter 1**

** _Continued from Prologue_**

"Please tell me, Nellie. You're the only hope I have to find out what has happened." I said sadly.

"There was this barber and his wife, and he was beautiful. An artist with a knife. His name was Benjamin Barker. He had this wife, who was a pretty little thing. Had a chance for a wonderful life, you see. There was a Judge, named Judge Turpin. He wanted her like mad. He sent her a bouquet of flowers everyday. But she would not come out of her home. She sat up in her room with her baby and sobbed by the hour. But there was worse to come. Mr. Beadle Bamford, came to her house, one night. He said the Judge felt sorry. The Judge demanded she come to his house tonight, to explain himself, to apologize. Beadle dragged Lucy there, and when they got there, a ball was going on. A masquerade ball, with everyone in masks. Beadle put a drink in Lucy's hand, and threw her into the crowd of dancing people. Beadle then put a mask on. Lucy wandered around, drinking an awful lot, and asking 'Where is Roderick?', 'Where is Judge Turpin?' She finally realized she drank to much, and sat down on a nearby couch. She was about to faint, you see, and finally the Judge unmasked himself. And threw himself towards her. Everyone started laughing, as the Judge raped Lucy. Lucy's screams were quiet in the loudness of the laughter. After that, Lucy couldn't stand life anymore. She poisoned herself with arsenic, from the apothecary around the corner. I tried to stop her."

I was in a rage. How could someone be so idiotic? To rape a young woman? "Where is Johanna?" I whispered. "After Lucy died, the Judge adopted her." Nellie replied. Nellie went to a cabinet and took out a box. She opened the box, which had shiny razors in it. "After he took Johanna, I kept these. Just in case you might show up. I could have sold them. But I had hope that you may come up sometime." Nellie said. I smiled and took out one of the razors. I opened it. Feeling the knife showed me what I have to do. I have to kill Judge Turpin. He does not deserve to live.

Meanwhile...

_**Anthony's point of view.**_

I sat on a bench, reading a book. Suddenly, I heard a beautiful sound. More like, a beautiful voice. I looked up, and saw a beautiful young woman sitting in her room. From what I can see, she has a beautiful face, beautiful long blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. Her singing amazed me. She finally noticed me, and finished her song. She smiled at me, then left. I stood on the sidewalk, looking up at the window still. "Please, anyone! Alms! Please give alms to a miserable woman! A lonely, depressed beggar woman! Please! You, Sir, please? Alms?" A beggar woman approached me. She looked miserable. I gave her some alms. "Thank you, mister!" She said happily. "Mum, do you know who's house this is?" I asked, curious. "Oh, well, that's Judge Turpin's house." She replied, like she knew him well. "Who is the young woman who lives there?" I asked. "That's his ward, Johanna. Pretty little thing. But don't trespass, or a whipping will be in store for you, young man. Or any young man who is fond of her." She started walking away, yelling "Alms! Alms!" I started walking down the street. "I'll steal you, Johanna. Don't worry, I will. You won't have to live with that old man anymore." I knew she couldn't hear me, but still, it's worth a try. The Judge opened his front door. I gasped. "Come in, Sir. Come in." He said. We sat down in his living room. "Mark me. If I see you on this street again, you _will _die." The Judge said. Beadle Bamford grabbed me and threw me on the ground outside, and whipped me. I guess the old beggar woman was right...

_**Back to Sweeney's point of view.**_

Mrs. Lovett decided to take me into town. "He's here every Thursday. Italian, and all the rage he is. Makes me wonder..." A young boy with long blonde hair and brown eyes advertised in song for an Elixir that makes your hair grow. Called Pirelli's Miracle Elixir. But, who is Pirelli? This town has changed so much in fifteen years... I looked at the Elixir. It was yellow, and it smelled like piss. Who makes fake Elixir... _out of piss?_ If you're going to make fake Elixir you might as well make it out of something not so obvious. Adolfo Pirelli heard me and Nellie ranting about it smelling like piss, and he came out and yelled "Who says my Elixir is piss?" I replied, "I do! This is nothing but a fraud. I bet I could give someone a better straight shave then this fool. I challenge you to a contest. Whoever gives the fastest, cleanest shave gives the other person five pound." Adolfo said "Yes. I will surely win." "Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?" I asked. "Surely, always proud to help my friends and neighbors." He replied. We shaved and shaved, and Pirelli sung. He's so strange. Afterward, Beadle yelled, "The winner, is Todd!" Signor Pirelli approached me and said "May the good Lord smile on you." "The five pound." I replied. He handed me the five pound and me and Mrs. Lovett walked. "Do you have your own shop?" a man asked. "He sure does! Sweeney Todd's tonsorial parlor, above my meat pie emporium on Fleet Street." I walked away.

"Barber shop?" Beadle Bamford said. "Yes, sir. On Fleet Street." I replied. "Well, you shall see me there before the week is out." He said. "You will be welcomed there, sir. Without charge, the closest shave you have ever known." I replied.

Mrs. Lovett redecorated the room upstairs which used to be Lucy's room. She also put in a chair. Nellie sat in the chair while I sharpened my knife. "Was me poor Albert's chair. It's a little old, but it'll do." She said. "Before the week's out, he said." I said angrily. "Who said the weeks out? It's only Monday." Nellie replied. "When will we get to the Judge?" I asked. "Wait love, wait. You'll enjoy it more, the revenge, if you just wait." Mrs. Lovett said. "Leave." I said. Nellie just looked at me. "Leave! Now!" I yelled. She left and went downstairs, probably to make more meat pies. I sat in the barber chair. All I could think of now was Lucy. Her long, precious, blonde hair. Her beautiful blue/green eyes. Her beautiful, straight white teeth, and her beautiful smile. She was perfect. This was killing me on the inside. Suddenly, the door opened. It was Nellie. "Mr. Todd, I know you don't want to be bothered, but Signor Pirelli is here, with that boy." She said. "Send him up. Keep the boy with you." I replied.

Signor Pirelli entered. "Mr. Sweeney Todd!" He said in his Italian accent. Suddenly, his accent changed. It was now British. "Don't think I do not remember you, Mr. Barker. I could recognize you anywhere." "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Of course, I don't expect you to remember me. I was only a kid you hired for a few weeks sweeping up hair. You were my inspiration, to be a barber. Like my hero. But you fired me like you didn't care about anyone but yourself." He approached me. "I could ruin you, Benjamin. I could run down to old Beadle Bamford and tell him that you are out of prison and have changed your name, for whatever reason. And I could have your barber shop, and make tons of money. Or... You could pay me, which you won't. You're ignorant, selfish. You won't pay me a nickel." He started heading towards the door. "I might as well run over to Beadle Bamford right now!" Signor Pirelli said. "Wait!" I yelled. "I'll pay you." I whispered.

Meanwhile...

_**Mrs. Lovett's point of view**_

Me and the boy, who I found out is named Toby, sat down at a table in my restaurant. I gave him a meat pie. "You have a nice head of hair. Me poor Albert didn't have a head of hair like yours." I said. "It gets awful hot!" Toby said, and took off what seemed to be a blonde wig. It revealed him having short, dark brown hair. "So how did you and Signor Pirelli meet?" I asked. "He adopted me from a workhouse. Having to sleep on the floor every night. Wasn't so much fun. It's better now, even if Signor Pirelli beats me and whips me. You'd never want to be in that place, Mum, the workhouse." he replied. "No I wouldn't. I'm going to go pop in on Mr. Todd for a minute, are you alright?" I asked. "Yes, ma'am."

_**Sweeney Todd's point of view**_

Signor Pirelli stood behind me. I grabbed a hot metal teapot and hit him in the face with it. He fell over, blood coming out of his mouth. I beat him and beat him with it until he fell unconscious. I then put him in a trunk and shut it. I heard foot steps, and turned around. "So, when will Pirelli be back?" It was Nellie. "He won't be back." I replied. "Mr. T., You didn't!" She gasped. She headed towards the trunk. "Mrs. Lovett, don't look in there. I'm not done with him yet. When I'm done with it, I'll take his purse. If you're wondering, he tried to blackmail me. Reveal my identity. I had no choice." I said. "Alright. I'll try to keep the lad downstairs." She replied and then left. Suddenly, I heard running up the stairs. Really? Not again. Are people trying to put me in prison for another fifteen years? The young boy came in the room. "Signor Pirelli! You're going to be late for an appointment!" He yelled. "Where's Signor Pirelli?" Toby asked. "He left, better go catch up to him." I replied. "No, I should wait here, I don't want to get whipped, Sir." Toby replied.

"How about, you tell Mrs. Lovett that I said to get you a nice bottle of gin?" I asked. "Thank you, Mr. Todd!" He yelled, and ran back downstairs. Luckily he didn't notice that Pirelli's hand was sticking out of the trunk. I walked over there quietly, and stood behind the trunk. I opened it and lifted Pirelli's head up. Then I ever so delightedly slit his throat and closed the trunk. I looked outside through the window. I saw the Judge walking our direction. I was suddenly panicked. I put on a jacket and straightened myself up. I had already cleaned the blood off the knife. This was it, it was my time, to fulfill my revenge. This would be the best moment of my life.

The Judge walked in. "Mr. Todd?" He said.


End file.
